1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting system, and in particular, to a light emitting system providing a light beam with uniform energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projector, comprising a lamp as a light source, forms an image by guiding white light generated by a lamp to a light managing module. The light is separated and recombined by the light managing module, and then light containing image signals is projected out to a projecting surface (a screen).
The laser light beam has characteristics such as polarization, collimation and a single spectrum. When the laser light beam replaces a lamp to become the light source of a projector, the components of the light managing module can be simplified, further reducing the overall size of the projector. Size reduction is currently an objective when developing projectors using laser light beams as the light source. However, when the laser light beam is projected out to a projecting surface (a screen), problems like unevenly distributed energy and speckle exist, causing blurred images. Therefore, an objective is to solve the problem of unevenly distributed energy and speckle for laser light beam projectors.